


Cute little angerball

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted crack..., Crack, M/M, cute and fluff, i had fun with this, meta of the week, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: A new meta with the power of making chibi people... Len is a victim of hers...I saw a few chibi drawings on tumblr and I couldn’t not write a story with a chibi Lenny XD





	Cute little angerball

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with it!

This week’s meta appeared to be the most ridiculous and also weirdly dangerous so far. 

She had the ability to turn anyone into the chibi form of their character. This was the ridiculous part. 

The reason she was weirdly dangerous was that the chibi people were about the size of a smurf, which is three apples.No one really thought about before, how dangerous Central city can be for a three apples tall creature. In this case maybe three tiny apples to be honest though. 

There have been many accidents and some serious injuries. It was pure luck that there weren’t any deaths yet. Or so they thought for now. 

 

Leonard Snart wasn’t a hero. He really wasn’t. He just didn’t want anyone to ruin his nice fun deal with the flash. 

So when a moody, destruction-hungry WeatherWizard went out to rob a bank and get in a fight with the Flash, he followed, planning on helping Barry. 

They met before Barry ran right into the trap and with Len’s planning abilities and Barry’s powers combined with Len’s gun they easily subdued Mardon. He went with the police in power dampening cuffs. 

“I’m surprised you followed my plan so well, Flash!” Len walked up to him when the last few police officers were about to leave. He was just lurking around waiting to make his comment while the police collected evidence. 

“It was a good plan and you convinced me about your reason.” Barry said a little petulantly because he could actually appreciate and follow a good plan despite what his friends, and apparently enemies, thought. 

“Oh which was?” Len raised an eyebrow. He didn’t remember telling Barry any actual reason. “Don’t start the hero bullshit again...” he rolled his eyes. 

“No.” Barry grinned. “You just like me and you don’t like sharing.” 

“Well, that’s actually close...” Len grinned and looked Barry up and down filling Barry’s words with another meaning and making the man blush. “I just like our deal.” He pointed out finally. 

There was a bright light from the gathering crowd around the bank. 

“Let’s see if the tiny version is just as fast or not!” A young woman yelled and threw a ball of light at Barry, who seemed to be quite slow to react.

“Watch out!” Len yelled and pushed Barry out of the way of the light, but he wasn’t fast enough to jump away himself. 

The ball hit him right in the chest and he felt really weird. For several seconds he could only see light all around him and then he was on the ground. He looked around as he tried to get up. He hurt all over and his body moved strangely. 

“Would have been curios, damn....” the girl cursed, but then she had to run as the remaining police officers, who did the final checkups on the scene, ran after her. 

That was the first thing Len observed. The second was that Barry was coming towards him instead of after the girl. Only then did he realize that everything seemed to be huge. He blinked and looked at his body. His arms were short and his hands looked like they were drawn by an anime artist for a kid. Short fat fingers gave a round shape for his hand and they were functioning okay but they were far from his former abilities. His body and legs also seemed to be short and round but still skinny somehow. He wanted to scratch the back of his head, but he realized that his short arms could barely reach his head. 

He was so shocked he could only blink up and stare at Barry who just reached him. 

“You okay?” Barry asked with a quirk to his lips that told Len he was trying to hold back a laugh. 

“I’m... sore actually...” at least his voice seemed to be okay. “What happened?”

“Well she’s a freshly active meta... she turned you into a Chibi Captain Cold.” He couldn’t hold back a giggle. “It’ll pass in about a day or so, but...”

“But?” Len asked annoyed and tried to fight Barry’s fingers as he picked him up. His hands and whole arms moved ridiculously fast while they were also ridiculously ineffective. “What are you doing? Put me down!”

“This city is really dangerous for someone so tiny you know... especially with so many enemies...” Barry held him gently in his hands breaking out into giggles every few seconds. 

“Don’t laugh at me! This was meant for you you know!” His arms were still flying around and his whole head turned red with not even real anger. 

“Yes. Thank you for saving me. My little hero.” Barry grinned then hugged him carefully. “You’re so cute like this!”

“Barry you should bring him here and try to find the girl!” Cisco’s voice sounded from Barry’s ear. 

“Yeah...” Barry mumbled and then they were running. 

Len was put down on the table at Star labs. All the others were giggling at him. Cisco, Caitlin Snow and Joe West were there. He felt scared. He was annoyingly vulnerable. 

“We should put him in a cage.” West said and walked up to the table. 

As he walked closer Len tried to back away and he fell right off the table. He hit himself quite painfully, but it only hurt for a few seconds and he wasn’t really injured. Well other than his ego because they were laughing at him again. 

Joe picked him up and threw him back on the table, not very gently. 

“At least now we have someone to test.” He said and motioned for Caitlin to get her kit. 

Caitlin grabbed the smallest needle she could find and walked back to put everything on the table next to Len who tried to run away but ended up almost falling off the table again. Then he fell off when Cisco flicked him with a finger. He groaned in pain before he got up and tried to run for the door.

Joe picked him up again and threw him back on the table even rougher this time. 

“Would you all stop this?!” He yelled and his hands were flailing with high speed up and down. 

“That’s actually cute-funny...” Cisco pointed at his arms. 

“Shut up!” He wanted to fold his arms but he couldn’t reach his elbows and it was just clumsy.It was annoying and scary to be so ridiculously helpless. He wished Barry would come back finally. 

“Show me your arm!” Caitlin said firmly as she got ready. 

“No.” He turned away but Joe grabbed him and held his arm securely for her. 

All his attempts at getting away were futile. His tiny self was pitifully weak. “Stop!” He yelled. 

Even the smallest needle was like it was thicker than a pencil for him. It was as thick as his round little fingers. He had to bite his lip to prevent the whimper when it was pushed into his arm. 

It obviously didn’t work. If the needle is as thick as his finger there’s no way it would stay in a vein. 

Joe held his leg then for her to try but it didn’t work either. He was losing blood rapidly through his injuries though and he felt dizzy. 

“Stop...” He said weakly. When he fell off the table it was like he was made of rubber and even though it hurt a bit, he was fine almost immediately. The stab wounds though hurt like hell and didn’t heal. “Would you at least put a bandage on them?” He looked up at Caitlin almost pleading. 

Caitlin finally grabbed a few things and bandaged him up. He just wanted to go home and stay in bed until he was back to his old self. He tried to stand up but he got dizzy and fell back on his ass. 

“What happened?” Caitlin asked seeing how he fell. 

“Tiny body not much blood, doc. You should have thought of it.”Len growled angrily at her. A tiny little bit intimidatingly. No, not really he was just a cute little anger-ball. 

“Hey!” Joe flicked him and he was slammed onto his back by the force. “Watch your mouth!” 

“Joe it’s okay, he’s right.” Caitlin said soothingly. “I should have realized that he could go into shock even after a few drops of blood...”

“Well, we didn’t have any cases yet where the victim died yet... maybe they can’t die in this form...” Joe reasoned. 

“You’re not trying that on me!” Len said firm and angry. He was panicking actually. Were they actually talking about murdering him?!

Joe poked him and he bit his finger hard. At least his jaw muscles still had a nice power. 

Joe yelped and shook him around before throwing him across the room against a wall. This time Len did let out a small whimper. It hurt like hell actually, like every bone in his body was broken at the same time then healed right back up. The forces also pulled on his stab wounds, and that pain stayed with him. 

“Would you please stop doing this?” He asked weakly. 

“Why would I?” Joe asked as he grabbed him and threw him back from afar this time. “You would probably do the same or worse to us.”

“That’s not true.” Len said seriously because it really wasn’t. “I wouldn’t hurt someone that’s so...” defenseless and vulnerable as he wanted to say, but that would be admitting to it. He was helpless and weak, trapped with his enemies. 

“Yeah sure...” Joe rolled his eyes not catching onto Len’s fear of vulnerability only on not believing he wouldn’t hurt a helpless victim. He poked Len’s face and body laughing at his attempts of getting away or pushing his finger away. 

As Len tried to back away Cisco put a pencil behind his legs and he fell over them. 

“Maybe this is enough now...” Caitlin said quietly with a little bit of guilt in her voice. 

“Oh come on, he kidnapped both of you... he deserves a little teasing...” Joe grinned as he raised Len by a foot and dropped him. 

“I can’t find her guys...” Barry appeared suddenly in the cortex. “What’s going on here?” He looked them surrounding the table with a bloodied, bandaged Len on it. 

“Help me!” Len raised his tiny arms towards Barry and two, -compared to his body size giant- teardrops appeared on the outer corners of his eyes. 

Barry couldn’t help the ‘aww’ escaping his lips as he took Len into his hands and held him gently. 

“What did you do to him?” He asked angrily looking at his team. 

“Nothing.” Joe said simply. 

“And nothing got him bloody all over?” Barry pointed out angrily that Len’s bandages were now soaked. 

“I tried to draw some of his blood.” Caitlin admitted. 

“With what? A freaking pole?!” Barry asked. 

“Well we didn’t think about proportions first...”Caitlin admitted that too. 

“Why on earth not?!” Barry was shocked. 

“They just wanted to hurt me.” Len said now more confidently whiny from the safety of Barry’s arms. 

“Hey, you...!” Joe started but Barry’s raised finger stopped him. 

Barry went to the computer next to Cisco and ran the program Cisco created for him and watched what happened, and was recorded by security cameras at superspeed. 

“You are ridiculously petty.” Barry looked up at Joe and Cisco disappointedly. He was mad at Caitlin too because she didn’t try to stop them for real, but at least she had some regret. “I’m taking him home and none of you are allowed to visit until I give you permission again.”

Barry gently put Len back on the table for a few seconds but by the time Len could have started panicking over being left behind again Barry was back in his regular clothes. He grabbed Len and soon they were at his apartment. 

It was small -well for Len right now it seemed to be giant - and cozy. It was full of warm colors and fluffy things, fluffy carpet and pillows and couch and even fluffy curtains. 

Barry put Len carefully on the coffee table. “Are you okay?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah I... thank you.” He answered quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect them to do that...” Barry said honestly remorseful. 

“They had their reasons...” Len pointed out, but then his stomach rumbled and Barry’s answered with its own. 

“Let’s clean you up and eat something! What do you say?” Barry grinned and grabbed Len again to walk him to the bathroom. 

“Sounds great.” Len smiled until he realized that meant he was going to be naked with his tiny body in front of Barry. 

Barry filled up the sink halfway with warm water and put some bubble bath in it which he then mixed with a speedy finger to create a tiny bubbly amazingly smelling bath for Len. 

Len stared at the bath and blushed. He started taking off his clothes but it was harder than he thought with those tiny arms. After a few minutes of trying he finally looked at Barry for help. 

Barry was really gentle as he peeled off his clothes. 

All of Len’s body parts were tiny and disproportionate but for his relief Barry didn’t laugh at him just smiled. He was put into the warm bath and Barry even helped to clean him. It was really nice. His wounds started healing from Barry’s gentle touch and the feeling of safety. 

As Len was relaxing in his bath Barry quickly took a shower at superspeed and changed into some comfy clothes, a sweater and a tee. Then he cut up some old torn T-shirt and sew Len some tiny comfy clothes. He used a soft washcloth to dry Len and gave him the new clothes. 

“You made me clothes?” He blushed and he even felt a bit touched. 

“I hope they’re comfortable enough for sleeping...” Barry said also blushing. 

“They’re nice.” Len grinned after putting them on. The material was really soft and warm. “Let’s eat some!” He already reached up with his arms for Barry to take him. 

“Let’s see what we have!” Barry put him onto his shoulder and went through his kitchen. He mostly had leftover food from the week. “Well... I think I’ll grab some pizza...”

“Good idea! I want Hawaii!” Len sat on his shoulder. 

Barry sent his request via a mobile app and after an adequate few minutes he ran off to grab them, leaving Len on the coffee table again. He was back in a few seconds with a pile of pizza boxes he put down next to Len. He also caught Len when he reached for the boxes. 

“Be careful, they’re really hot!” He chided and opened a box to put it in front of Len. He ordered fifteen Hawaii pizzas so it was Hawaii. 

“Bon appetit!” Len said and dug in. Well he needed both his hands and some hard leg work to lift up his slice of pizza to take a bite. 

Barry just watched him for a while. He couldn’t help but find the tinied criminal adorable. He ate quickly after that to prevent passing out from hypoglycemia. 

Len ate two slices and then laid on his back contentedly with a round, full belly. 

Barry giggled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then they both blushed awkwardly. 

“Let’s got to sleep!” Barry said finally because it was running late. 

“Good idea.” Len said and climbed up Barry’s arm to his shoulder. Barry walked to his bedroom and climbed on the bed. 

“Is it okay if I sleep in my underwear? I tend to run hot during the night...” Barry asked and waited for Len’s nod before he started taking off his clothes. He put Len onto a pillow. 

Len couldn’t help but start jumping on the pillow. His light body flew high from it and it was really fun. He only realized what he was doing when he realized he had an audience, a laughing Barry. He blushed - it was really annoying how this form of his tended to blush all the time - and sat down on the pillow. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be...” Barry giggled and climbed on the bed. “Um... uh... I’m not sure how we should sleep... I share my blanket happily but I don’t have an extra one...” 

“I promise I don’t take up much space...” Len grinned looking down at his tiny body. 

They laughed and after some flailing and moving around found a comfortable position. Barry was lying at his usual place on the bed half covered by a blanket while Len laid on the other side using a corner of the blanket to cover himself. They fell asleep quick and easy. 

Len woke up in the middle of the night to cold. The blanket was still covering him but his tiny body didn’t produce enough heat to keep him warm under it. He climbed out from under it and walked up to Barry’s forearm. He pulled some part of the blanket with him and laid along Barry’s forearm sighing contentedly at the warmth radiating off of it. 

When they woke up in the morning Len was still on Barry’s arm but Barry pulled him closer and almost hugged him like a teddy bear, except even in his sleep he was somehow careful not to squeeze him. 

“Morning, little one!” Barry couldn’t help his giggle. 

“Morning...” Len stuck a tongue out at him. 

Barry couldn’t help but grab him and hug him to his face. He tried to stay gentle but Len was just so cute and so soft and well too tiny to fight back against his affection... that thought made Barry stop. 

“Sorry... you can’t really stop me when I do that...” he said guiltily as he held Len on his palms. 

“It’s better than being pushed off a table and thrown around...” Len murmured sulkily. 

“Sorry about that... really didn’t expect them to do that...” Barry got up with little trouble holding Len to almost face level so they could talk. “How about a coffee?”

“Yesyesyesss!” Len jumped around on his palms. He was on the edge of stopping being annoyed by the reactions of this stupid body. Also he really didn’t mind Barry hugging him because he was warm and gentle and safe. It comforted him in his vulnerability. Also affection healed his former wounds, which was ridiculous, but very helpful. 

Barry took him to the kitchen and put him on the counter while he started a pot of coffee. Len looked around in the kitchen. Everything seems so weirdly unfamiliar from this angle. Even the tap and the bowl of fruit looked unusual. 

“Eggs or pancake?” Barry asked from in front of the fridge.

“I’m the size of a pancake, is that a question? How awesome is that?” Len’s hands were flailing around again but he didn’t even realize because he was lost in his excitement over the fact that he could eat a giant pancake. 

Barry quickly mixed the batter while Len was holding onto the side of the bowl as he happily watched the pool of batter. Barry sat Len on top of a turned down glass so he could watch the pancakes bake. 

When they had a big pile Barry took out some blueberries, banana, Nutella and whipped cream from various places and put them down in front of Len. He then thought a bit and grabbed some candied cherries too. 

Barry used a bit of his speed and sprayed a nice swirl of whipped cream on the top of Len’s head and put a candied cherry on top of it, before he snapped a few pictures. 

“What are you doing?!” Len’s arms were flailing so fast that whipped cream was flying everywhere. 

“Blackmail material...” Barry laughed then helped Len clean his head with a paper towel. 

Then Barry helped Len make some pancake magic. They covered one half with Nutella put a line of banana pieces at the edge of it and blueberries on the other half then topped it with whipped cream and a cherry. Barry couldn’t help himself taking a few more pictures of Len’s happy face and the pancake. 

Len ate the whole thing while Barry ate all the other pancakes the bottle of Nutella all the bananas and all the rest of the blueberries. He didn’t like whipped cream that much so he only put it on top of the creations but didn’t eat it in itself. 

The coffee was ready to drink by the time they finished eating and they went to the couch to enjoy their coffees. They both drank it black to top all the sweets they ate. 

“Why do you have a miniature tea cup set?” Len asked as he drank his coffee from one of the pieces of said set. 

“Well... Iris wasn’t exactly the playing with dolls type but all the relatives brought girly toys for her...” Barry shrugged and Len laughed. Barry was the only person who could still surprise him while he stayed the sweet sunshine person he was. And he blushed lovely. 

“Wanna watch some tv?” Barry asked to change the subject. 

Len looked at the tv and realized how giant it seemed now. “Wow... it’s like twice the size of a cinema screen...” He was honestly amazed. He way passed being embarrassed in front of Barry especially now that he could later tell that it was only because of this stupid body. “What do we watch?” 

“What would you like?” Barry asked with a smile as he turned the tv on. 

“The Incredibles? I haven’t seen the second movie yet...” Len said carefully. He wasn’t sure Barry won’t laugh at him even after he just admitted he played with girly toys. 

“Oh my god you have to watch it then it’s awesome!” Barry said enthusiastically and Len relaxed into drinking his coffee contentedly while Barry started the movie. He even closed the curtains and all, to make it darker. Len felt like he was in a cinema with the biggest screen ever. He wandered for a bit what it would be to watch a movie in an actual cinema like this, but then the movie started and he paid attention. 

When the movie ended they stayed quiet for a few more minutes softly giggling over some of their favorite jokes and plot points. Then words just broke out of them and they excitedly discussed it in detail like they were kids again. 

They ordered Pad Thai for lunch. 

“How long do you think I’ll stay like this?” Len asked when he was completely full and looking funnily round again. He watched Barry who was still eating. 

“Well... I’m not exactly sure but as far as we know it lasted from a few hours to a day before... hopefully by the time you wake up tomorrow you’ll be back to normal.” Barry answered between mouthfuls. 

They drank some coffee and Barry suggested going out for a walk. They went out to a nice green little park. It was small and well hidden among bigger buildings. It belonged to a rich businessman who paid some gardeners to keep it nice and green and lovely, but he also kept it open for the public. 

Barry laid down on the lush grass and and took a deep breath, smelling the green and the flowers. 

“This place is really nice...” Len said from Barry’s chest where he climbed up from the long grass to look around. 

“Yeah.” Barry grinned. “I like to come out here sometimes and just enjoy the peace.”

“I guess sometimes even you need to slow down.” Len grinned also and jumped back into the grass. It was so soft and dense it caught him. It was almost like jumping into a sponge pool. Len climbed back onto Barry’s chest and jumped down again, repeating everything again and again. 

Barry started laughing happily. 

Len was quick to think and used the movement the laughing caused to jump even higher. 

They were both laughing in the grass when Len was too tired to climb back up again. Then a frisbee fell down right next to Barry and a shirtless guy ran up to them to grab it. 

Barry grabbed the frisbee and gave it back. 

“Thanks, lovely!” He obviously checked Barry out and Len felt himself getting angry but it turned into jealousy when he realized Barry also checked out the guy. “Wanna come and play with us?” The guy asked noticing Barry’s interest. 

Len grabbed and pulled on Barry’s shirt to get his attention back. He loved having it on himself. Only on himself. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Barry said and grabbed Len up and followed the guy. 

“Stop looking at his ass!” Len growled at his ear and Barry blushed. 

“He has a great ass though, you have to admit it...” He mumbled back. 

“Yours is much better...” Len purred with a grin. Barry blushed of course. 

They did have fun playing with the guys. Len was holding on to Barry’s clothes for the ride and sometimes Barry held him up to catch the frisbee. They even drank a beer with the guys before they walked back home. 

They had dinner together and after their subtle common acknowledgement of interest it was almost like a real date. 

Barry made another bath for Len and helped him wash his relatively big head and back. 

“This feels so nice...” Len sighed. It was like a massage in a hot-tub. 

Barry smiled. And kept up the movement, gently massaging Len’s head and back until he finally completely relaxed and almost fell asleep. 

Barry took a quick shower again and they went to bed, falling asleep quickly. This time Len climbed onto Barry’s arm before trying to sleep, knowing he needed the heat. 

 

Len woke up in the middle of the night to being back to his regular size. The tiny clothes that Barry made him were around his fingers and toes which meant he was completely naked. He was surprisingly comfortable with it even though he felt more then saw Barry plastered up against his side. 

Len couldn’t help a happy smile. He turned and gently kissed Barry till he woke up half. When Barry was more or less aware Len rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss. 

Barry moaned quietly and opened up for Len’s tongue. He opened his legs to let Len slip between them, their crotches pushing up against each other. His arms slid around Len’s neck. 

“Wanna go on?” Len asked, voice deep and husky with desire. He started kissing Barry’s neck softly. 

“Yes...” Barry sighed. “I want you so much...”

“So much...?” Len grinned as he went on kissing and licking his skin down to his nipples. He sucked it between his lips and played with it. “How much?”

“Mmh that feels amazing...” Barry moaned and shuddered, that turned into vibrating. “So so so much...”

“And what do you want exactly?” Len asked still grinning and licking playfully at Barry’s skin down to the hem of his underwear. 

“Oh my god how are you doing this?” Barry moaned and struggled, his hips tried to rut upwards to get some friction. 

“I’m good with my mouth... in every meaning the expression can have...” Len liked his lips before pulling off Barry’s underwear and attacking his cock with those talented lips. 

Barry giggled. “I want everything you can do... lube and condoms in the drawer if you want to use them...” he barely managed to finish the sentence before he choked on his own breath when Len swallowed him down. 

Barry couldn’t talk after that. He could only moan and whimper and squirm with pleasure. He tried to stop Len with weak hands because he wanted more, but before he could put together a sentence or just words Len slipped in a lubed finger and he was coming. 

Len lead Barry through his orgasm carefully, but didn’t leave him much of a rest. He joined another finger and moved up to kiss the boy. 

“More...” Barry moaned pushing down onto Len’s fingers and Len joined a third finger moving them harshly. His own hard member was rubbing against Barry’s quickly re-hardening one. 

Barry’s hands were all around Len, stroking him and grabbing his ass to rub their hips against each other. 

“Even more?” He asked teasingly while he opened the condom and got himself ready. 

“Yeah...” Barry sighed and positioned his hips to be more open and ready for Len. 

“Want me to go slow? Almost frozen in place?” He chuckled and kissed Barry’s neck. 

“Oh my god...” Barry groaned and giggled. “That’s really not my speed...” 

Len positioned himself and started pushing in while he kissed Barry deep to swallow all his moans. There were a lot, as he had no mercy for him with his size. 

“Holy shit will you ever end?” Barry whined and squirmed in Len’s arms. 

Len laughed as he slowed down for the last few centimeters to make sure he didn’t hurt Barry. “I know you like it...”

“I love it...” Barry giggled moving his hips slightly when he felt ready to have more. 

They were kissing as Len started to move slowly and carefully intending to keep it up as long as possible. Barry didn’t make it easy for him, he was squirming and freaking vibrating. If you play it like that- Len thought and grabbed Barry’s hips to set a punishing pace. 

Barry was loud, very loud, and Len liked it quite a lot. Everyone in the building probably knew that Barry had a really good night. Well, probably even the late passer-byes on the streets. 

Barry came another time before Len ran out of willpower and energy.The last time they came together. 

Len rocked through his orgasm and took the time to gently pull outand threw away the condom before he collapsed down to the bed next to Barry. 

Barry snuggled up to his side. 

“That felt amazing...” Barry grinned and kissed Len one more time. 

“It was just a thank you...” Len kissed back and pulled Barry close, flush against himself. They were both still sweaty and messy but they didn’t care. “But if you want... it can be just the beginning of something so much more amazing...”

“Well, I think today was a really nice first date but we could repeat with a regular sized you...” he looked Len over appreciatively. 

Len chuckled and kissed Barry more deeply. 

“It could start with a nice shower...” 

**Author's Note:**

> It really just came suddenly XD I first wanted to make it longer into a full story with Len staying tiny for quite a while and have some trouble with the Rogues and make it a slow burn but then I realized exam period is coming up and o don’t need another unfinished story to stress me... maybe during the summer I’ll write it... or not... I don’t know... I hope you liked it...  
> Comments are love!


End file.
